A Tale of Three Traitors
by SilverKitsuneOfDOOM
Summary: When a beloved enemy of the Soul Society returns with a vengeance, confusion and overall hilarity ensues. Now who says the sereteii has to be dull? Original Characters, Gin x Ran pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Tale of Three Traitors  
Story Author: Clara Brown  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!! If I did it would be Sake for the under-aged melting fan girl _•  
Story warnings: most likely OOC Aizen, Attempted Sakura-Maruchi-Guardian usage and a fail no plot story with dramatic outbursts pranks and stupid boys getting what they deserve.  
Rating: If you're older than 128 and reading this stuff get a life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
BEGINS IN GIN'S POV

A couple months before the initial betrayal of Sereteii there was...nothing going on. IT WAS BORING! Nothing out of the ordinary ever seemed to happen, well at least not at first glance.  
Aizen Sousuke was the Taichou of 5th division. At first glance he is a kind, loving, supportive role model for all Shinigami. At second glance, well he's still all that, but if you stick with it and magnify it to the 50th or 60th check you will find a cold, callus and ambitious man. The kind of man who is working solely for himself and loves to manipulate people like puppets and cut the supporting strings when their usability runs dry. He would have been the ultimate bad guy, well that is if it weren't for Yoshiro Sakura, his would-be niece, his Achilles (lol) heel.

Yoshiro Sakura is...what you always asked for in a girl and well, a little more than you bargained for. She's pretty and smart, but if you as me a little too punch-happy. Believe me I'd know. Nah I'm kidding I like her, no way I could handle an intimate relationship with her but she's got a good heart.

Now that you know these people's types, I can continue with what I was saying, Sereteii was a pretty dull place, until she..."came back".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SWITCHING TO OMNISCIENT POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It were a pleasan' day in fifth 'til a certain bored Cap'n decided ta ditch 'is 'ittle blonde follower"

Aizen sighed and looked up at the third squad captain.  
"What do you want Gin?"  
"I dun wan' nutin'" This lie earned him an icy glare.  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
"Ok ya caught me, I wan' excused from tomorrows meetin' "  
"No." Came the cold, decisive response.  
"Bu'!"  
"No."  
The silver captains smile vanished as he disappeared out the door. Aizen sighed his chosen second was very picky and Aizen would have no cooperation at tomorrows meeting. Now that he had a chance he decided to relax and appreciate the rare silence. SLAM! The door was thrown open and the previously pouting leader of third ran in.  
"Gin I said no stop, acting like a brat"  
"WAIT...That's mean...I jus' thought maybe ya would want ta see this..."  
Aizen's eyes went wide as he saw a figure slip in.  
"Miss me?"  
"Nah Aizen's a-sexual even ask Ran, she agrees!"  
This earned him a strange look from the figure.  
"Though I agree TMI dude."

The girl tossed her head back with unrelenting laughter. "You people are so oblivious! Nobody even bothers to ask before now?" She gushed, attempting to catch her breath after her laughing fit. This was quite a new experience for her. Laughing with people was one things, but laughing at people? She hadn't gotten such a joyful opportunity in years!

Completely proving her point Gin turned to Aizen,"... Wut does oblivious mean?"

Aizen embarrassed at his second's lack of knowledge hid his face in his hands. Such a stupid question he wouldn't even bother justifying it with an answer.

She couldn't help but laugh again. "Really, now? And this society killed me?! That's sure a blow to my self-esteem." Aizen freed his face only to glare at her. It blew over like rain on a slanted tarp. "Although, I'm feeling nice today. Would you like me to introduce myself in all my rebellious, unchained glory?"

Gin perked up at this, "Yes! Though seems ta me ya'd have a tough time tryin' ta chain up sometin' ya can' see or touch"

Gin, please do us a favor, take that ridiculous grin of your face and learn the perks of silence." Aizen said calmly though clearly annoyed.

"Wutever...wonder what Ran would say if I told 'er about my encounter 'bout some hot dead girl", Gin replied smiling more clearly ignoring his bosses demands.

Twitch. Twitch. TWITCH. "One. I am NOT dead. Two, if you call me I will rip out your eyes, and-" The girl flung herself into a vivid explanation of exactly how she was going to murder Gin. This caused the whole room to stare in horror. "...Eh-hem. Well. My name! Yes, my name! Where did the time go? ~ My name is Yoshiro Sakura."

Gin opened his eyes very shocked. He was so shaken up he forgot his accent. He began to stutter a bit,"Y-Yosh-shiro Sakura? Isn't th-that a boys n-name? Wait! YOUR A CROSSDRESSER?!"

Aizen shook his head. Gin was so gonna get it.

Yoshiro "Yoshie" Sakura, the epitome of the female kind, was not amused. Yet, all she could seem to get out of her mouth was "...WHAT." Her tongue and her brain finally got a plan together and she clenched her fists. "I AM LESS OF ONE THAN YOU ARE, YOU BRAINLESS, FOX-FACED, SCUM-LOVING FREAK!!" Yoshie screamed, restraining herself from killing him, because that'd be awkward, in a way. Aizen face palmed. "Calm your temper, child. You can kill him outside."

"Can I say sometin'''?"

"Speak your mind, idiotic wannabe furry." Yoshie sighed, folding her arms in a surprisingly intimidating fashion.

Smiling very big the "furry" said," Good ya know I would 'a said it anyways but, ya never answered whether yew were a cross dresser or not.... So.... Are ya? Cuz if so,", Gin gave a thumbs up," Great costume. Izuru and Yumichika would be jealous!"

Yoshiro glared at him. No, not just a glare, it was like the great-grandmother of all glares, the sort of glare that could burn a hole through your head. "I am female. FEMALE. A GIRL. And I know you'd love it if I started pulling off clothing to prove it, but it's not happening." She hissed. Angry Yoshie was angry.

Gin flirted with disaster, or Yoshie, or both. Doesn't matter they were pretty much one and the same,"Aww.... even if I got down on my hands and knees and begged? ~~~"

There it was: her infamous smirk. Quick, everyone, take a picture! "If you get down on your hands and knees, I'd be glad..." she drew a sword, letting the light dance dramatically across its blade. "...To take this and behead you in but a moment. I'm just so tired of being the peacemaker, you know? ~"

Gin was smart. Or rather he could be smart. However he just couldn't resist," Hot insane female serial killers are very irresistible."

Yoshie was fifteen, and had learned quite a few things about social skills. She had applied only one thing: violence speaks louder than words. "Take this, you hateful bastard." She muttered, swinging her fist and connecting it sharply with his jaw. Aizen resisted the urge to smile; he had been put through the same thing too many times to count.

Gin stared. He had been hit many times, but only by Aizen and Soi Fon.... never by a girl. Wait a thoughtful look spread across his face, Queen Bee is a girl...he found out watching a very...delightful catfight that he had created. A creepy smile grew on top of his smile.

Yoshie smiled back. "Glad to be of service, Missssster Ichimaru." She purred. This would be an entertaining mind game, in the least, entertaining, and very much...amusing, Almost as much so as her former friend (ah, how she missed him!).

Gin opened his mouth as if to reply when one Izuru walked into the fifths building. "Taichou! Do not run I need your signature"

Gin stared at the heavy thick stack of paper and pouted, "I 'ave a newly discovered phobia of...paper work. Can' ya jus forge it like ya do usually?"

"I could forge his signature, you know." The Sakura replied thoughtfully. "It's something I'm actually pretty good at, down to chemical composition of the ink." This earned her another stare from the room's inhabitants. "English, for the rest of them." Aizen sighed. Yoshie gave a quick nod. "Okay, then...ME WRITE SIGNATURES GOOD."

"Ya sound like Ran when she's drunk..." gin thought about this for a while the look over," Are ya drunk?...Aizen is!"  
Confused Izuru stared at this strange bunch of people 'I wonder if they should be allowed to wander the streets...wait Aizen.... drunk?' He thought about vocalizing this thought looked around and saw the insane group and hastily changed his mind.

You could practically see the cogs whirring around inside Yoshie's head. "Drunk...I drank water earlier...don't think that counts..." She murmured, thinking hard about such things. A complete lack of social skills was indeed the cost of a brilliant mind. "Yoshiro, you are not drunk and neither am I. Now sit down and stop making everyone act like idiots." Aizen barked as Yoshie took a step back.

Izuru groaned," With Taichou there's no need to act." Then he realized his taichou had escaped...again.

SLAM! Aizen's poor abused door was thrown open. Before anyone had time to register this, one 10th division Fukutaichou stormed in, one very drunk Fukutaichou.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SORRY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LAZY SEXY HORRID CREEPY SICK DELUSIONAL FREAK OF A FOX?!"

"Who?" asked a somewhat naive Izuru.

"Now listen up! I have to deal with a drunken midget thanks to that...that man*HICCUP*. AND YOU ARE SOOOO WRONG IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO GO THROUGH THAT ON MY OWN! *HICCUP* CONGRATS YOUR ALL DRAFTED INTO MIDGET DUTY!!!!!!"

"Sorry...but I have to find Taichou and get his signature."

"YOUR TAICHOU IS THE PROBLEM!!!"

Izuru was confused by this comment,"Taichou isn't any of those things!" This earned him a bunch of raised eyebrows.

"I mean...he is lazy and a good for nothing.... but where did you get the 'creepy, sick, delusional, freak of a fox.' He's not a fox at all..."'though...that would explain a lot' he added to himself.

Yoshie slid into a corner, trying her best to hide from the terrors that were Rangiku and Gin. "Did I come at a bad time?" She whispered from her beloved corner.

Rangiku's rage shifted towards the last speaker, "DAMNSTRAIGHT!!!!"  
"OWW!!" one Ichimaru Gin walks in half of face bright red and an arrow through his hand.

Yoshie stared, chuckling ever so slightly. "Who shot you, hm? I've been meaning to reconnect with a certain old friend." She said, finally letting loose a bit of suppressed laughter. Yoshiro did miss her old school friend, yes, but she was a tad bit...nervous to actually face down her former partner-in-crime.

"I-I dun have any clue what yer talkin' about but.... Is it like take out yer stupid girly and dwarfish anger on Gin day?! I DIDN DO ANYTHIN! AND your cap'n tries to assassinate me!!! And ten some chick walks up and decides somethin' in gibberish and whaks me and shoots me!!".... He added under his breath, "Not my fault I have wanderin' eyes."

Izuru added,"Taichou has.... eyes?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone realized they had no clue what the topic of conversation was. Then the door was open, gently this time but it was already so abused it broke in the guests hands.  
"Oh the door seems to have broke..." a smug smile surfaced," Well it certainly won't mind if I use it as a improvised weapon～"  
The door was hurled at an unsuspecting squint-eyed captain. While he was still in shock she took the opportunity to sink her teeth into his already punctured hand.

Authors Note: Clara: My first fic PLEASE be nice....Anyways we will continue if you want please review~  
Yoshie: Not my first fic, but I hate my own creations. Review or I break into your house and choke you with a steel guitar string.


	2. Chapter 2

／／／／／／「Chapter 2」＼＼＼ ＼＼＼  
GIN'S POV  
After an hour Izuru managed to get the girls off of me, I swear i'm a lady magnet. Oh? You want to know who the initial attacker is? Well...  
Raku is her name and she's…odd. Like Yoshie pretty and smart but…has even more problems. My hand still hurts...

NORMAL POV

"AIZEN.... my hand still Huuuurtsssss."  
"I'm SURE you deserved it. What did you say to make her that mad?"

"I dunno. I dun even know 'er name. Damn it that hurt!"  
At this Yoshiro and Raku let out a bit of laughter.  
"Why the language foxy? ～" Yoshie began.  
"Yeah suck it up and take it like a man.", Raku added.  
Gin twitched slightly. "Shut it Dino. And wutever yer name is, at least I'm not a gay cross dresser."  
"My names Raku...and I don't know any cross dressers." Raku stated slightly confused as she had missed the earlier conversation.

Yoshie sighed, resting her elbow on Raku's shoulder in a taunting fashion. "Oh come on, Fox. Everything you say is offensive in some way or other." She said with that infamous smirk. "And no, I'm a girl. I won't prove it, though. Raku isn't a cross dresser either."

"...Too bad, I jus' might remember ya if ya were...Ya know cross dresser. Cuz I dun know any either..." Gin stopped for a second then added," Unless ya count Izuru after a visit from Yachiru."

"Huh?" Hinamori Momo walked in at this comment.

It would have been better if she had not revealed her presence, at least for her. If her presence went unannounced Gin would have just tortured Izuru until Matsumoto stopped him. Unfortunately this was not so.

"Ah Hinamori-Chan didn' know ya were here." a devilish smirk spread across his face as he opened his eyes allowing his crimson orbs to dart towards her. This may have been frightening if it weren't for the fact he turned and whacked his injured hand on Aizen's desk. His eyes widened in pain and morphed into (AN ALIEN!!!...No. Not an Alien) an electric blue.  
After a moment of cringing he closed his eyes and regained his smile.  
"See ya tamorrow Cap'n Aizen!" and he turned and left.  
Izuru sighed," I should probably get back to third and forge those signatures."  
Matsumoto thought for a moment,"Yeah! Me too! Taichou is too lazy to do them himself!"  
"Excuse me?" a voice sounded from the door.  
A look of terror and a shunpo later a midget captain roared,"MATSUMOTOOOO!!!!" and shot off after her.  
Yoshiro turned to her partner, "Want to go terrorize Ishi-kun?!"  
"Yep!"  
With that on their agenda, they teleported to the real world to annoy a certain geek.

Aizen sighed and glanced at his Fukutaichou with now warm, inviting, chocolate eyes," Hinamori-kun that's enough work for today you are dismissed."  
"Hai Taichou!"

If only the world was prepared in any way for the arrival of both Yoshiro _and_ Raku. The two were an unstoppable force, and neither one had any intention of using their powers for good.

Best friends since age ten, separated at twelve, Yoshie and Raku were out on a thrilling rampage.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yoshie: M'kay, this one is short and I swear I'll make the next one longer. And you can totally trust me. Yeah.

Clara: Yeah...Sorry bout the shortness. To make up for it......Gin will say what he thinks about the authors next time!! Thankyou to our reviewers: Sayuri Kuran and Do i need one?. You get hugs! And to Sayuri: I am Gin freak too!


	3. Chapter 3

***********************Chapter tres!!!!***************************

It was now a quarter past nine in the evening, and the moon had risen fully. There was an eerie silence broken only by a loud "THUD" coming from behind a building. "My brain is injured. I demand sympathy." Yoshiro announced loudly, sitting up very slowly. "It is not right for walls to be placed right where innocent Sakuran girls can run into them!" She yelled to the sky. The architects of the Soul Society had made a very powerful enemy.

A figure walked towards her rather creepily. Staring at the new figure in confusion, the semiconscious Yoshiro reached for her swords. "Who the heck are you...?" She said as she grabbed a hold of one of the blades. Even with a headache, Yoshie knew that if this escalated any more, there would be blood.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing a pair of squinted eyes and a huge grin, "Ahh so the wall works better than I thought!"

His smile grew.

"Ya really should be more careful. Who knows what could happen ta ya were someone ta catch ya in a weakened state." He thought for a moment and added " 'Specially 'gainst a wall"

Yoshie grinned in mockery of her newly found opponent. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not in a weakened state!" She cried as she swung her sword into his left shoulder, drawing it back after a moment. "I've had headaches my whole life. They don't bother me anymore." The girl smirked (AGAIN), and tilted her head. "So, what would you do with a wall and me, hmm? ~"

"Ow." He stared at her and gestured behind him. There, standing behind him was the strawberry-blonde Fukutaichou of tenth division.

She smiled at Yoshie and said, "Hi! I don't think I know your name…Would you mind filling me in?" she said this so cheerfully it was almost like she didn't notice…or maybe just didn't care that Yoshiro had stabbed her boyfriend.

Slamming Gin's head into the wall and smiling cheerfully at Rangiku seemed like a normal task for Yoshiro. "The name's not important. Control your fox, will you? It's been flirting with me all day and I want to kill it. The only problem is he works for a friend of mine." Yoshie muttered. She couldn't even talk to Gin, much less be friendly with his associates.

"Oh, I see…Wait you're friends with Soutaichou?!" her voice had started soft but changed to that of extreme shock "and Gin is just weird…but YOU are FRIENDS with Soutaichou?! How old are you? What keeps your skin so young?!"

Yoshie said something in her native language that could only interpreted as "DERP" and slapped her forehead. "It's complicated, and I hate that ancient bastard. He gave the order to have me exterminated." Yoshiro said with an icy glare. She wasn't at all happy, and that was basically a sign of oncoming doom for everyone who knew her.

"Wait…then how are you Gin's boss' friend? Because Gin's a Taichou…so..."

Gin managed to break free but obviously there was no lesson learned here.

"She thinks she talks ta God…She is jus' a bit off, see that's why," Gin made an imitation of Hinamori's voice, "_Aizen-taichou_likes ''er so much!"

With a seemingly robotic swipe of her arm, Yoshie threw Gin a foot or two.

"It's complicated, as I said. And yes, I was a bit off! The top of the school is a lonely place, you know?" She hissed angrily. The rage was building quickly. "I was the smart one. Me! You can only be number one if the old one is dead!" Yoshie whined.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me have it your way." Rangiku said as she walked away "Good night."

Gin stared very confused. Then without warning he took off in the direction of 5th. He was late for the "Meeting" Aizen had called. Deciding running was too slow he broke into shunpo and busted into the 5th division office.

The poor Sakura was left alone, although in many ways that was worse for the Soul Society than it was for her. "SO YEAH. NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, SHINIGAMI. HOW'S IT GOING? HOW'RE THE LITTLE ONES?" Yoshie called, walking in messy circles while staring into space. As bored as she was, Yoshiro decided against massacring the society today. She was feeling awfully nice.

In fifth division Aizen was less than glad about his second's 30-minute tardiness. And the fact that Gin constantly enjoyed challenging his authority or mocking him did not make him anymore pleased.

Finally surrendering to her subconscious rage, Yoshiro stepped boldly out of her circle and into fifth division. Aizen Sosuke was rather unfortunately placed next to the door, where he suddenly became aware that someone was screaming in his ear. "AND ANOTHER THING-" Yoshie began, quickly being cut off by her so called 'relative.' Staring at the hand that had been pressed over her mouth, she quieted down. "Yoshiro Sakura would you please shut up?"

"Yeah, yer worse than Sosuke when someone tells 'im the unfortunate truth 'bout calligraphy, how pointless an' borin' it is." Added Gin whilst lounging idly in his old desk's chair.

Both Aizen and Yoshie glared at the former lieutenant. "Calligraphy is NOT boring!" The two shrieked, nearly shattering the windows and walls. This display of extreme anger was Gin's first glimpse at the sixth circle of Hell.

Gin jumped, due to the sudden explosion of voice and emotion, causing his chair to fall backwards taking the former Fukutaichou with it.

"Ow."

"Nah, 'e normally was 'appy enough when I jus' would shut up an' stand still…"

"Oh geez. That's the worst mentoring job ever." Yoshie scoffed. Aizen suppressed a chuckle at the memory of Yoshiro's father, an avid scholar and archer.

Gin stared. Then his attention shifted to the Tousen who was just taking up space in the room. A mischievous (More than usual) look flashed across his face as he pick up a sharpie, a pink sharpie, of the desk and walked over to the blind man.

Yoshie stared, tempting more than she could imagine, to yell a warning. Then again, her self-control was somewhat lacking. "Tousen! Fox with sharpie at ten-twelve!" The traitorous Sakura called in warning, the ever-present smirk once more becoming noticeable.

"I dun got no clue wut yer talkin' bout." Gin fibbed " I was…plannin' on…takin' this sharpie an' doin' my work!"

That certainly wasn't an intelligent idea. "WHAT? But sharpie...bleeds through!" The young female scholar wailed. Apparently she had learned that lesson the hard way, and nobody likes pink sharpie on business documents. "And really? Pink? Seriously. Find something red and black or just drop the whole dang thing."

"Oh." Gin walked forward a few steps and made an action as if to kick Tousen (You have got to feel sorry for the man) but he stopped about an inch away from Tousen's shins and a PLUNK noise was heard. Aizen was drenched in white paint. Unfortunately so was Yoshiro who was standing too close. And Gin started laughing.

"Sorry! I was gonna wait till Tousen moved but…. I got kinda impatient. I must say ya both look good in white!"

Yoshiro merely wiped the paint from her face, glaring whenever she caught his gaze. "I've been covered in worse. And I do look good in white, thank you!" Yoshie gushed with a brutal edge. Jabbing her sharply in the ribs with his elbow, Aizen turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Yoshie to her fate. "_Well, I guess it's back to the Quincy robes after all_." Thought the ever-rebellious young girl.

**************************************************************** Authors Notes:

Clara: OMG! Thank you all for reviewing our reviewers this time were: Raku, Asuka, and The District Sleeps Alone. Thank you so much for supporting us! We will continue to try to make you laugh. And as promised what Gin thinks about the Authors.

Me: Gin what do you think of me

Gin: Yer a Bleach Fanatic, ya are creepier than me. Plus ya don' even try at it! Also I am kinda concerned that ya might try to eat me, or as ya call it "Nom" me.

Me: I would never…. hey that's a great idea! Besides you look tasty to me!

Gin: -sweat drop-

Me: Mwuhahahaha!

A voice from somewhere: I think you better run…

Gin: T-that's a great idea. -Runs for his life-

Me: -chases-

Me2? : -Sigh- Anyways That's all for now. Please review and have a nice –insert type of time here-


	4. Chapter 4, part one

Ah, Valentine's Day: the one day a year when people can express love and affection without fear of humiliation or rejection. People can kiss, hug, cuddle, and spend the entire day with the person they love the most. Many people realize how much they love their fellows.

Yoshiro Sakura, however, isn't one of those people. And on such a Valentine's Day in the Soul Society, Yoshie was as cynical and irritable as ever. "Uncle Sosu, why are there so many hearts? And why is everyone so cheerful?!" She complained angrily, falling back onto the mat she used as a sleeping space. This turned out to be extremely painful, with the floor right there and all, and Yoshie leaped back with a loud yelp.

"They're happy to spend the day with their sweethearts. Personally, I feel it's worthless." Aizen muttered, staring blankly out at the festivities. If only the poor group had seen the figure in the distance running towards them, they might have been spared.

"Hey, Sakura girl!" The figure yelled, waving an envelope wildly about with a free hand. Yoshie watched the person run straight into the door and end up lying sprawled across the doorstep. "…I believe that's me." She stated flatly, finding just a little hint of amusement in the sight of a completely unknown shinigami losing a violent battle against the door. "I need you to do me a favor! Can you give this to my…ehm…girlfriend for me?" The shinigami stuttered, turning bright red.

Yoshiro nodded very slowly. "I am capable of doing such a favor, yes. The question is _will_ I do it?" This earned a smirk from her uncle, who seemed to feel this was a very good answer on her part. "Well then will you?! Please?!" The still unnamed shinigami begged. Striking a very, very superior pose, the Sakura nodded. "I suppose I shall undertake this task, if only for the sake of my reputation."

Yoshie's new client smiled as politely as could be done, considering the fact that Yoshiro had been taunting him for a long period of time. He shoved a poorly wrapped envelope into her hands and bolted out the door to avoid further embarrassment. Aizen raised an eyebrow. "That was quite an odd moment of niceness for you. What on earth is wrong with your mind that you would do such a thing?"

There was a momentary, thoughtful pause. "I have no idea. I'd better get to work before it happens again, though. I don't do happy and friendly." Yoshie sighed, before quickly making her way out the door.

_"Let's see…I think I know who this is…" _Yoshie thought, staring at the address on the card. It took every ounce of her willpower to keep herself from opening it, reading the message, laughing until her ears bled, and then burning it in a pyre.

Yes, Yoshiro knew the intended recipient. Actually, Yoshiro knew quite a lot of people. She wasn't necessarily on good terms with them, but she knew them nonetheless. They were very often people she had previously fought or brawled with, true, but she did _know _them.

Now, barely a half-hour later, Yoshiro found herself staring down a near stranger; both with swords in hand. "I am here on a peace mission, I swear it!" Yoshie called. The strange backed up. "I don't believe you, Sakura Rat!" the other stranger, apparently a female, yelled as she charged towards the poor Sakura. This lead to a few minutes of sword fighting until Yoshie managed to disarm her accidental opponent.

"Okay, we're gonna go through this very slowly, okay? I am _good._ I bring _card_ from _boyfriend._ Understand what I'm saying?" Yoshie said very slowly, as she had promised. The girl seemed to get the point and took the card gently. "Thanks, Rat. I guess I judged you too harshly."

After pulling off such an amazing feat, the unfortunate Yoshie was once again caught off guard by another unknown shinigami. "Hey Sakura hey Sakura hey Sakura hey Sakur--" "WHAT?!" Yoshie screeched, whipping around to smack the offender across the face. This resulted in a somewhat puppy-like expression from a somewhat young boy. "I have a sister in the human world, she's still alive, and I think it would mean a lot to her if you could tell her that I'm okay." The boy smiled. Slapping her forehead, Yoshie closed her eyes slowly and angrily. "What is her name…?"

_Author's Notes!_

Hey all, it's Vik. A CERTAIN SOMEONE WHO I WRITE WITH didn't post this in time, so I'll do it myself. Sigh. This was written by me single-handedly and I am unsure of my current confidence at the moment.

So, I've decided to post this ~VALENTINE'S SPECIAL~ in several parts, so it can be looooonnnngggggggeeeeeerrrrrr than regular chapters. And we need pairings and stuff like that, so post your favorite pairings of literally any characters mentioned in this last chapter.


End file.
